Display sets contain various electronics for control of the set, picture generation, and other display functions. Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) are widely used for various display applications, such as for computer monitors, personal digital devices, televisions, etc. An LCD system uses a liquid crystal panel comprising individual pixels. These pixels can be controlled by electronics within the LCD to create a picture. Some LCD systems use ambient light to display images. Other systems use an additional light source, such as a backlight. A backlight is used in an LCD system to illuminate the liquid crystal panel such that it can produce a viewable image. A backlight can include lamps, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) for producing light, and also an inverter for driving the lamps.
Current demands in the industry are for space efficiencies, as displays get thinner. The continuing shrinkage of displays requires increasingly small system electronics. Furthermore, the variations in size and power requirements of display systems are becoming more pronounced. Creating suitably compact electronics that are flexible enough to work with a variety of systems is technically difficult and can be cost prohibitive. It would be desirable to provide a way to address these demands.
Embodiments of the invention address this problem and other problems, individually and collectively.